


The Sword and the Shield

by lumienarc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Child Oikawa Tooru, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumienarc/pseuds/lumienarc
Summary: Iwaizumi is not amused. Hanamaki successfully forgets his task. Matsukawa is having a nice nap. Tiny Tooru doesn't think papers are appropriate media for his art practice.AKA a tiny bit of another Yakuza AU no one asks for featuring Baby Grand King and his adult caretakers.Now with a bit spicy update no one asked for, too, because it's a hot summer.





	1. Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this piece of work https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DFM7u9bU0AUQP5b.jpg  
> I don't know, I just love manly gay couple, so I guess I tried...? Hahaha

Another day, in the broad daylight, within a western mansion that was built big enough to house twenty permanent residents, a young man marched angrily down the hall. His spiky hair and sharp look added up to his bulging muscles on his body, which he exhibited openly—he wore a sleeveless top. Drawings of ink decorated his exposed skin.

“Where is Hanamaki?” he asked the passing man that he ran into.

“I—I think he is with Tooru- _chan_ , _Aniki_!” the man stuttered, shrinking in front of the former. Despite being a little bit taller, the younger man didn’t have the courage to be disrespectful.

“Good grief. Go and tell Kindaichi to start up the car.”

“Ye—yes!”

The younger man skittered away hurriedly. No time to waste.

Iwaizumi Hajime was angry—of course he was—that one of his _amicable_ members chose to sleep in just when they were needed the most. Hanamaki was supposed to leave with Kindaichi, guarding shipment to Sendai, but he didn’t even answer the calls. Iwaizumi’s patience was limited. _Very limited_. His energy was rapidly depleting thanks to the stress he didn’t need at all.

“Oi, Hanamaki bastard, I know you are here, come out and do your job!” he loudly yelled as he tore open the door. He went into the room where usually Hanamaki was found resting—sleeping to another day, actually—but instead of the man he was looking for, he discovered another man.

“Obviously. Since when Hanamaki would be willingly babysitting the little shit?” he grumbled to himself.

Goddamn Matsukawa was sleeping on the bed, only wearing his black tanktop, but leaving his trousers, belt, and even shoes on. Iwaizumi huffed and rolled his eyes. Then, his eyes fell on to a goofball between Matsukawa’s left arm and side. The toddler had a dozen of crayon sticks ready, two actually in his hands. He was doodling on Matsukawa’s tattooed arm. Flowers, bugs, and other baby art stuff, you name it. Iwaizumi wanted to feel angry, but it only came out as an annoyance. He sat on the bed and began to pull on the goofball’s cheek. This goofball would turn four this year, goodness.

“Oi, what are you doing, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, showing his scariest face.

“Iwa- _chan_ , I’m sowwy,” the toddler cried—he was actually kind of cute, but Iwaizumi would never say it out loud—“I just wanted to dwaw.”

“You have papers there!” Iwaizumi yelled, pointing at scattered, abandoned papers on the floor. Tooru cried, but Iwaizumi didn’t stop pinching his cheeks.

“Tooru, I told you I won’t go for too long, why are you—oh, Iwaizumi.”

Hanamaki actually showed up from the bathroom. He looked as if he wasn’t guilty. Iwaizumi was ready to blow up—well, he seemed—but he just sighed and released his rough fingers from Tooru’s cheeks. He scooped the toddler—Tooru settled in the arms without a slight of fear despite his tears were caused by the guy—and rocked him steadily until he stopped crying. He actually did this with flat face.

“You better get going now, Hanamaki. Kindaichi is waiting in the car,” Iwaizumi said with unexpected calmness one wouldn’t begin to dream to see. Hanamaki apologized when he finally looked at the time.

“My bad, thanks, though, Iwaizumi. Can you keep an eye on that goofball? He will run off somewhere if no one watches him,” Hanamaki asked as he suited up. Iwaizumi let Tooru sleep in his arms—he fell asleep just like that! _How treacherous._

“You know you’re a shitty babysitter, don’t you?” sneered Iwaizumi, still rocking the tiny goofball in his arms.

“That’s why I asked _him_ , but he fell asleep on the job!” Hanamaki said in defense, pointing at the sleeping man on the bed. “How is it possible for the two of you to handle that goofball so easily? I mean, Mattsun is calm, but _you_!”

“Oi, is that an insult I hear? Do you want to be kicked, Hanamaki?” Iwaizumi said, ticked off slightly. Hanamaki ranted continuously as if he didn’t hear what his comrade had just said to him.

“I can’t even think of an answer, seriously, Tooru, why do you like him so much?”—he poked the goofball’s cheek, Iwaizumi got ticked even more—“Anyway, I’m off now. Later, Iwaizumi. Bye, Tooru.” Hanamaki spared a moment to kiss the toddler’s forehead before stepping out of the room.

Right after Hanamaki left, Matsukawa sighed loudly and stretched his body. He opened his eyes and found Iwaizumi’s almost automatically. He lazily pulled himself up, bringing his body closer to the toddler and Iwaizumi. He rested his head on Iwaizumi’s Greek statue-quality triceps before sluggishly trying to wake up and sit up. Trying was the key here—he hadn’t succeeded at the sitting up part, but who could blame him for wanting to linger on Iwaizumi’s buff arms?

“You shouldn’t push yourself too hard,” Iwaizumi said. “Go and sleep at home.”

“What do you mean home,” Matsukawa drawled, yawning. “If you get in trouble, who will defend the castle? This goofball?” Matsukawa poked the plush cheek with his index finger. He was joking, of course, but Iwaizumi wasn’t in the mood for jokes.

“Come on, you shouldn’t sleep here,” he said, standing up. Matsukawa almost fell over because of the instant loss of support—Iwaizumi’s godly triceps and biceps—but his eyes didn’t fail to follow the man’s movements.

“Iwaizumi, you don’t look so good either,” Matsukawa retorted as he noticed the pale complexion and dark circles around Iwaizumi’s eyes. They were more prominent than usual.

“It’s been a tough week for all of us, but I’ll survive. You won’t if you don’t sleep. Come on, put on your clothes. You’ll want to wash off those doodles later.”

Matsukawa raised his arm and cringed at crayon art. Iwaizumi snickered. Matsukawa leered at him, entertained by the look Iwaizumi made. It was getting rarer these days. He was a natural grouch, but he wasn’t that grouchy all the time. Matsukawa, then, proceeded to gather his shirt and jacket that he tossed away carelessly just about an hour ago, wearing them back because bringing them by hand was troublesome. He took the crayons and papers on the floor, too. Iwaizumi was already out of the door by the time he finished.

“You’re getting too soft on me,” Matsukawa said, walking through the doorway.

“I’m not getting too soft on you,” Iwaizumi stated as soon as Matsukawa joined him, the door closed behind them. “I’m concerned with everyone’s wellbeing. I need every single one of you to keep functioning perfectly.”

Matsukawa smiled. They walked side by side along the corridor. Iwaizumi was short compared to Matsukawa, but he was stronger—he was the strongest, a broad sword with the capability of breaking bones not only slashing them apart. Just a couple meters of walk later, Matsukawa put a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, stopping him. Iwaizumi looked up in reflex. At the open chance, Matsukawa leaned down and kissed Iwaizumi’s lips. It was a simple peck. Any other human being who did that to Iwaizumi would be dead by now, but Matsukawa was given a sigh and a smile afterwards.

“Thank you,” said Matsukawa. “You don’t have to act so tough all the time, you know. You can rest, too.”

“I’ll have to pass that up,” Iwaizumi disagreed. “If I become de-motivated, what will become of you? A sword must always be polished.”

“Tch, I hate it when you get the upper hand,” Matsukawa protested, but he knew that it was true. He still tried to hug Iwaizumi, though, but Iwaizumi shifted away.

“You wouldn’t want to wake the goofball. I have work to do and I can’t babysit him. You have to keep him asleep _with you_ , understand?” Iwaizumi stated. Somehow, despite he wasn’t the chosen leader of their group, Iwaizumi’s words were something they regarded as commandment. They resumed their walk in silence.

Iwaizumi escorted them to the master room and put Tooru on the bed. Matsukawa sat on the bed, putting off his jacket and shirt again. This time, he discarded his shoes and the belt. Iwaizumi eyed him as he lied down.

“Where’s your gun?” Iwaizumi asked. Matsukawa pulled one from behind his back. The stockier man gestured him to put said gun under the pillow.

“There’s a kid here,” Matsukawa argued.

“Under the pillow,” commanded Iwaizumi firmly. He then walked toward the dressing table, searching in the drawers. He took something from the top drawer and threw it to Matsukawa’s face. Matsukawa pinched it away from his face for inspection. It was wet wipes. Iwaizumi, flatly, said, “Clean yourself up.” Which actually meant: “Wipe off the crayons. You don’t seriously want to keep them on, do you?”

“You seriously are too soft on me,” Matsukawa said, teasing.

“You’re hallucinating. Sleep it off, stupid,” Iwaizumi denied. He waved and left the room without any other word spoken. Matsukawa could just sigh.

He used a couple of wipes of clean off the crayon marks on his arm, and a couple for his body. He lied down again. He slid his gun under his pillow, near where his hand would lie. He faced the toddler. It was calming to watch a baby sleeping.

“He’s stupid, isn’t he, Tooru?” he spoke to the toddler. “But don’t worry, Tooru, everything’s gonna be alright. He seems mean, but he’s just like that because everyone counts on him so much. You lost your old man and mom, Tooru, but you have us. I’ll be the shield and Iwaizumi your sword.”

Tooru mumbled in his sleep, as if hearing what Matsukawa said. The goofball was the future heir of his group. The only son of their recently murdered boss. Until the time came, Iwaizumi had to bear the responsibility of raising Tooru, and Matsukawa would be by his side, protecting them at all cost. Matsukawa caressed the baby’s soft tufts, carefully not to wake him up. He sighed.

“You goofball like Iwaizumi, don’t you,” Matsukawa said, almost accusing. “That’s too bad, kiddo. He won’t be yours.”


	2. A Summer's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one summer night in which someone made Iwaizumi freaking pissed and Matsukawa must be there with him to prevent casualties among civilians, but somehow it ended up with an overture to their gay affair. Total nonsense, but sometimes Hanamaki wished he was friends with more considerate people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure nonsense I wrote because I needed some hot gay stuff between Mattsun and Iwaizumi. Well, but no anal penetration (lol). Sorry.

They were on the hunt. It was a hot summer night when they were a bit younger than now, when their leader was still alive and Iwaizumi hadn't been named Tooru's guardian. There was this bastard and his useless gang had just to show up and make a terrible mess. The fool stepped into their turf and ruined the shops, demanding contribution in exchange of safety. Well, it would be fine if it were his group’s turf. The truth was, well, it was not. Hanamaki was the first to receive the notification about it from a café owner in the district. He immediately reported to Iwaizumi who apparently had just finished taking a bath after a long day of labour (they were making a shed at the corner of their HQ’s backyard for fun’s sake despite the fact they could easily afford a decent vendor for it. Iwaizumi couldn’t just sit and supervise, so he joined in and made nearly everyone distracted by the sight of his glorious muscles flexing. A new recruit secretly asked if Iwaizumi was ever juicing, but regrettably, the answer was a harsh “no, he achieved the form with hard work!”).

“The timing couldn’t be any worse,” he grumbled, but he was rather calm about it. He put on his on-duty clothes (turquoise dress shirt topped by white jacket tonight, to mock the “coolness” of this summer night) and excused himself. His underlings offered to do the job for him, but Iwaizumi thought it would be better if he went himself rather than sending someone else. The trespassing fools wouldn’t dare coming back later.

“Are you going alone, Iwaizumi?” asked Matsukawa. He was waiting while smoking quietly against the wall next to the main entrance. Iwaizumi didn’t notice him until spoken to, but he was not surprised.

“I’m enough,” replied Iwaizumi coolly, walking through the door calmly. They did not agree or disagree with anything, but Matsukawa joined Iwaizumi just like that, trailing behind as naturally as breathing. Hanamaki was usually with Matsukawa when answering duties because Iwaizumi had loads of kids to train on the field, but when things like this happened, Matsukawa naturally went to stick side to Iwaizumi. Hanamaki wouldn’t want to, though, because: “How could you survive an intense rollercoaster ride of life and death like that, Matsukawa? You go, I’ll be praying for your return.”—he grinned ear to ear when he said this to Matsukawa.

“Car?” Matsukawa asked, pointing said object with his lit cigarette between the fingers. Iwaizumi did not answer. He walked toward a motorbike instead and threw a helmet to Matsukawa. Thankfully, Matsukawa was able to receive it without trouble.

“Put out your fag,” commanded Iwaizumi with a finger pointed at Matsukawa’s cigarette. He wore his full-face helmet and climbed on to the motorbike, effectively starting it up. Matsukawa inhaled and exhaled smoke for the last time before putting it off at nearby bin. He put on the helmet and approached the bike and Iwaizumi that had made it out of the garage, definitely not waiting for Matsukawa—just warming up the engine a bit.

“You know I’m afraid of your motorbike riding,” said Matsukawa as he sat behind Iwaizumi. Even a big bloke like Matsukawa could fear something as scary as Iwaizumi’s motorbike riding habit.

“You survived. You will again. Just hang on,” remarked Iwaizumi as he gently started moving the bike out of their gate.

“Don’t be witty, Iwaizumi, I’m serio—fuck!” Matsukawa didn’t have time to even protest. A rush of panic went through his veins up to his head. Iwaizumi accelerated to a terrifying speed too soon, Matsukawa always needed to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s torso to prevent himself from toppling over and knocked dead by the road. Iwaizumi dared to laugh at this every single time.

“Have mercy on me!” screamed Matsukawa, pure horror in his face. Iwaizumi laughed even louder.

“I am positively merciful on you, Matsukawa! I let you live this long!”

Well, damn, he was right.

Of course, he was right.

*****

Soon after, they arrived at their destination, thankfully, still in one piece. Iwaizumi waited his torso-clinger to release his octopus hold that positively wrinkled Iwaizumi’s shirt and jacket, and to climb off first. Iwaizumi dared to chuckle at the slight staggers Matsukawa’s legs decided to show

“It never gets old—pfft!” Iwaizumi scoffed.

Matsukawa almost passed out when they stopped abruptly and noisily like a goddamn wild racer. He entangled himself from Iwaizumi with trembling limbs and wobbled away from the bike and its evil owner with helmet still on. It took him a moment to pull himself together. He wondered why he still wanted to accompany Iwaizumi after all this time even though it was almost like a ride through highway to hell every single time. Matsukawa sat on a nearby café’s seat to put off his helmet while Iwaizumi parked the bike at one of the stores, from whence a man with an apron emerged with pale face.

“Iwaizumi- _san_! Thank the heavens you are here! They wrecked our shops!”

“It’s okay, Ryuuji- _san_ , we’ll take care of them. Just stay inside, okay?” said Iwaizumi solemnly, patting the man on the back. The man praised and thanked Iwaizumi while Matsukawa still tried to gather his scattered soul back into his body.

Iwaizumi did not linger any second longer as soon as he finished consoling the store’s part time staff. Matsukawa was not offered any more time to recover, as expected of the merciless Iwaizumi. They walked almost side by side, but Matsukawa was slightly behind Iwaizumi. Through the alley, people made way for them to pass. It did not take long until they found the trespassers.

“I wonder whose turf this is because all I can see is chaos. Poor folks,” Iwaizumi said loudly. The group turned their heads around and stopped their stomping on a poor old man. One of them strutted arrogantly toward Iwaizumi and looked at him straight in the eyes with a discerning look that should set anyone off.

“Who are ye, shorty? Shut yer mouth if ye want no trouble here,” he annoyingly said to Iwaizumi’s face. Matsukawa looked immediately concerned. People around them automatically go pallid and slowly attempt to leave the perimeter. The fool did not know what he had just done.

A throbbing vein popped on Iwaizumi’s temple. The eyebrows knitted together and the mouth was pulled down horrifyingly. Iwaizumi was fully triggered.

“Haaaaaaah? What did you say?”

Yes, Iwaizumi was livid. There was only one thing about himself that he was awfully sensitive about and the fucker had just to use it now. Iwaizumi wasn’t even _that_ short. He just didn’t get past the 180 cm mark, but he had always been surrounded by taller people in the organization, so one couldn’t blame him. This could be the end of the opponents because Iwaizumi couldn’t be merciful right now.

“I said… Fuck. Off. _Shorty_!”

The man thought it was a good punch line. His members cheered because Iwaizumi didn’t reply. He turned around to go back to what seemingly was his business. Bad decision, of course.

“ _Aniki_! Look out!” one of the fools shouted when accidentally turned his face slightly slower than others, giving him a chance to look at Iwaizumi coming at the leader.

“Wha—”

Matsukawa sighed. He walked to the side, approaching people who stood to watch.

“Okay, okay, everyone, step back please and stay away until he is done. Old man, let’s get you patched up,” said Matsukawa as the crowd control. He helped the poor old man who was trampled just a moment ago. He walked the man into nearest shop where a waiter was ready with first aid kit.

“Hajime- _kun_ sure is strong, isn’t he?” a middle-aged woman commented. She brought two cups of tea to the table, serving Matsukawa without any order. Matsukawa sighed again, putting his chin on his wrist as he watched the ruckus outside. He could be there helping out, but most of times he didn’t get to do anything because that person out there was a greedy monster when triggered.

“His head sure is the strongest,” he said just perfectly timed to match Iwaizumi’s brutal headbutt that knocked a man off his consciousness. The leader was losing a couple of teeth and his nose was bleeding furiously. Among the four members, only two were healthy enough to walk straight.

“Come back here again and I swear you won’t be leaving with your souls intact!” yelled Iwaizumi angrily when they hurriedly left the place in fear. They dragged their leader and fellow members as fast as possible before Iwaizumi made it known that he did not need equipment to kill a man.

“Bloody fuckers,” cursed Iwaizumi, huffing angrily. He stomped his way into the shop where Matsukawa was waiting.

“Cool down,” Matsukawa said, sliding a cup of tea toward Iwaizumi who slumped furiously on the seat across his.

“Fuck, it’s hot. They made me have to take a bath twice! Goddamn fuckers,” Iwaizumi said, still mad, but he downed the tea in one gulp. Matsukawa could only sigh again.

“You got some blood on you,” Matsukawa pointed out. Iwaizumi looked down. His shirt and jacket were soiled and Iwaizumi looked more annoyed. Matsukawa pulled out a kerchief he carried like a gentleman he was and gave it to Iwaizumi. “You got some on your face, too.”

“Thanks,” said Iwaizumi, somehow much calmer, accepting the handkerchief and using it to wipe his face. Due to his inability to see which part of his face that was splashed with blood, Matsukawa sighed, again, and snatched the cloth from his hand.

“Here, lemme,” he said, wiping the missed spots roughly because he wanted to make it even with Iwaizumi for his reckless speeding earlier, but Iwaizumi expected this and only laughed when Matsukawa grew even grimmer because of the lack of expected reactions.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Matsukawa said, irritated, slamming the handkerchief on the table. Iwaizumi chuckled.

“What else do you call someone that beats people up on the streets?”

“I call him my saviour,” the middle-aged woman who served them tea earlier said. She put down two slices of cake and smiled at Iwaizumi.

“Thank you, _Basan_ ,” said Iwaizumi, smiling in return.

“They are troublemakers! You shoulda killed ‘em dead, Hajime!” an old man yelled from across the room. He was sitting next to the stomping victim. Iwaizumi laughed.

“Come on, they are new here. They deserved a stern warning for a first time,” joked Matsukawa.

“Yeah, because I’m a goddamn merciful person, am I not?” Iwaizumi added. His partner leered at him, grinning teasingly.

“Yeah right, you sure are,” retorted Matsukawa.

“Now, now, eat up, boys,” the auntie said, clapping her hands firmly. “We have to straighten up the place soon, so you have to eat quickly.”

“Need a hand, _Basan_? We can send some boys to help,” offered Iwaizumi.

“Much appreciated,” she replied.

“Okay, then.”

*****

As expected, Matsukawa was on four when they returned to the fort. Hanamaki had waited for them, laughing as soon as he saw Matsukawa. He was still kind enough to pat his friend on the back. Iwaizumi didn’t spare any second to laugh at his companion, though, this time. As soon as he stopped and parked his bike, he walked out of the garage and told whomever he saw first to go and help quickly. Ten of them went shortly after. This wasn’t a routine occurring, so Iwaizumi was seriously pissed off. After knowing the promised help had been discharged, Iwaizumi went back to the garage and told Hanamaki to report to their lieutenant and president first—he wouldn’t dare to present himself to the higher-ups with such improper appearance.

“I’ll drive you to your house,” Matsukawa said suddenly as Hanamaki left the scene.

“Eh? No, you don’t need to,” casually Iwaizumi refused. “I’ll wash up here. I have some spare clothes in the room.”

Matsukawa didn’t say anything afterward because Iwaizumi had walked away at that time. It was true. The HQ had a couple of rooms available for the members. Iwaizumi himself was given quite a room, normally shared with Matsukawa or Hanamaki when they decided to stay the night or were in need of quick fix. Iwaizumi stopped by the kitchen first to drink some water before going to the room. He took out change clothes from the closet and then went to the bathroom. He threw his soiled clothes to the stack of laundry and headed to shower only in underwear.

“What the hell are you doing here, Matsukawa?” asked Iwaizumi as soon as he entered the bathroom. Matsukawa was filling the tub with hot water when he walked in. The intruder suddenly froze, his eyes widened, but a few seconds later, he was normal again.

“Prepared the bath,” he replied nonchalantly.

“I’ll use the communal, then,” said Iwaizumi, turning to leave.

“I prepared the bath for you,” said Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi stopped dead and turned with eyebrows up. Matsukawa stood by the bathtub, arms crossed and eyes evading contact. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. Iwaizumi chuckled.

“You’re not mad at me anymore?” asked Iwaizumi, approaching slowly.

“No,” replied Matsukawa curtly. Iwaizumi smirked smugly.

“You wanna a back scrub? I’ll do it for you. Get undressed,” said the shorter man. Matsukawa was a bit surprised, especially when he saw Iwaizumi tossed away the remaining clothing he wore.

“What are you doing?”

“Washing up, come on, Matsukawa. Back scrub or no back scrub?”

Certainly, it was a usual thing for men to bath together, scrubbing each other’s back, then relaxing in the tub side by side. For Iwaizumi, it seemed as such, while Matsukawa looked a bit uneasy, well, actually very uneasy because Iwaizumi noticed it just from seeing his back as he scrubbed Matsukawa’s back. The man didn’t ask why, though. Some things were better left unknown.

“Don’t you want to wrap them?” asked Matsukawa referring to Iwaizumi’s bruised knuckles that he only noticed after they sat in the tub together. The tub was big enough for three to four persons, so they did not have to squeeze themselves together in it.

“Don’t think I need to,” replied Iwaizumi, curling his fists. Matsukawa grabbed one that was the nearest from him, and held it tightly. The palm was rough and despite the height difference, Iwaizumi’s hands were slightly bigger than his were. It was no wonder actually.

“What are you doing?” asked Iwaizumi, curiously looking at Matsukawa’s questionable poker face.

“I like your hands. They are like carved rocks,” said Matsukawa flatly. Despite the boring tone of speech he just used, Matsukawa gently traced the bruises with his fingertips, eyes glued at them.

“Thanks, I guess?” Iwaizumi didn’t know how to return the somewhat odd compliment, he almost thought it was a joke. Matsukawa sighed and then turned to stare at Iwaizumi squarely, still wearing his poker face.

“Hey, do you like something from me?” asked he. Iwaizumi gave him an overall unimpressed look.

“Nah, nothing,” replied Iwaizumi, but he was grinning mischievously. He pulled Matsukawa by the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips. He was smiling sheepishly when he had pulled away shortly after the kiss, his tanned cheeks tinted pink. The poker face shattered effectively.

“Wha—what was that for?” Matsukawa stuttered, a bit shocked. Iwaizumi would tell him how dumb his face right now, especially with the blush, but not now, Iwaizumi’s mind was otherwise preoccupied by something else.

“For putting up with me,” replied Iwaizumi with slightly wavering voice.

“Huh?”

Iwaizumi slowly stood up and retracted his hand out of Matsukawa’s loosened grip. He left the tub and grabbed a towel.

“Wanna grab some food?” Iwaizumi asked nonchalantly, but he didn’t face Matsukawa.

“Yeah, sure,” Matsukawa answered dreamily.

“Cold noodles?”

“Kay.”

Iwaizumi threw him a quick smirk before fastening the towel around his hip for the last time. Matsukawa was in a daze when Iwaizumi left the bathroom. He had yet to register what it was all about.

*****

“Damn,” cursed Iwaizumi.

They didn’t know how it happened, but it happened just like that after they ate cold noodles. Maybe it was Matsukawa who had dared to touch Iwaizumi first. Maybe it was Iwaizumi again who was curious about Matsukawa’s constant avoiding eyes. Either way, now they were locking lips hungrily—Matsukawa found the chance to comment that they had just eaten, but now they were hungry again; the comment was quickly shut down by Iwaizumi’s rough kiss though. They switched slamming each other’s back to the walls. Iwaizumi was stronger in the end—no wonder he was the head of all aggressions—shattering Matsukawa’s supposedly impenetrable defence. He lifted Matsukawa as if he weighed nothing and slammed him onto bed.

“Fuck—fuck! Iwaizumi—” Matsukawa cried. He constantly forgot why Iwaizumi bench-pressed. He forgot that Iwaizumi’s muscles were not just for show. He totally did not remember that he had a mountain-sized crush on Iwaizumi. Certainly, he didn’t realize that Iwaizumi shared the feelings, but he was much better at hiding it— _goddamn Iwaizumi_.

“Fuck, Matsukawa, you’re hard as hell. You’re into me?” Iwaizumi panted, pressing his own on Matsukawa’s erection. They gasped together like a couple of dumb fishes at the pond’s surface.

“Your fault, you’re hot,” Matsukawa breathed. Yeah, literally and figuratively. God, their bodies were all heated up like summer’s sun. Iwaizumi tugged on Matsukawa’s short hair, biting his neck.

“Well, you’re smoking hot, too. Wanna fuck? Wanna jerk me off? I’d jerk you off,” Iwaizumi said with heavy breath. Matsukawa trembled. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s back, trying to rip off the shirt from him. Well, fuck, Iwaizumi wanted to fuck him. That was final.

“Yeah, let’s do it, Iwaizumi.”

They were moving hastily, as if they touched hot surfaces. Clothes flew away. They were sloppily touching each other, groaning and whining. Iwaizumi grabbed the taller man’s dick and furiously moved his fist up and down. Matsukawa groaned. He immediately fisted Iwaizumi before he lost control of his own mind. Their legs were against each other’s, Matsukawa’s just so happened to be the upper ones. Iwaizumi’s free hand firmly gripped his partner’s neck, bringing him down for another sloppy, heated kiss.

“Fuck, I’m close,” grunted Matsukawa.

“Me too, let’s come together,” said Iwaizumi roughly. Matsukawa trailed his lips down to the shoulder blade where he bit Iwaizumi. The other breathed heavily against his shoulder.

“Look at me, Issei,” commanded Iwaizumi.

“ _Gods, why did he call me by my first name just now? It’s so unfair_ ,” Matsukawa thought begrudgingly. Iwaizumi first straightened his face, and then Matsukawa followed. They locked their eyes, wide open. Their hands frantically stimulated each other to orgasm. Not a second they blinked until they spasm, came onto their abdomens and hands.

“Fuck,” cussed Iwaizumi, panting heavily. Matsukawa’s eyes were unfocused for a moment. They limped forward, against each other’s torso. Evening their breaths, they stayed still for a minute. Then, Iwaizumi began to move away.

“Let’s clean up,” he said.

Matsukawa stopped him. He rubbed his face against Iwaizumi’s, feeling the sweaty manly jaw directly. Iwaizumi didn’t reject him, instead he leaned back and moved languidly to match. They kissed again, but this time, slowly and lazily. It was a somewhat sweet kiss, making them a bit sheepish as soon as they separated. Matsukawa brought Iwaizumi closer, hands roaming on the strong back and firm buttocks. He made an impressed sound.

“I want to suck you,” said Matsukawa. Iwaizumi stopped, stunned, but then he grinned slightly with such meaningful look.

“Alright.”

Matsukawa went down and slowly stroked the limp organ. As a fellow man, he knew what to do to make it up and ready. It didn’t even take him a minute. He licked the previous semen clean from Iwaizumi’s stomach and dick first, and then he engulfed the dick without hesitation, causing Iwaizumi to gasp and pull his hair a bit harder. The pain felt good, though. Matsukawa bobbed his head, using his tongue and a bit of his teeth to draw more sensational pleasure.

“You good,” Iwaizumi groaned, caressing Matsukawa’s hair. He began to moan as soon as the taller man sped up.

Iwaizumi’s hand went down to make circles on Matsukawa’s tattooed back. Unlike Iwaizumi who had tattoos covering almost his whole torso and arms, and then his thighs and buttocks, Matsukawa just had it on his back to his chest and upper arms. The tattoos they chose were not much different, though. Matsukawa wondered why Iwaizumi hadn’t tattooed his dick. It would make him sexier. As he thought of it, his own dick was raging hard it leaked precum. He wanted to make Iwaizumi come into his mouth, and Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to come in that wet cavern of his. Iwaizumi groaned loudly when the wave of orgasm came over him. His hips snapped forward involuntarily, forcing his dick to be buried fully in Matsukawa’s mouth where he poured his semen. The penis slipped out of the mouth with a pop.

“I’ll be damned,” he said, dropping on his back. He was milked deliciously. Matsukawa swallowed and climbed on to Iwaizumi with hazed eyes.

“You should get tattoos on your ass,” said Iwaizumi, slapping Matsukawa’s bottom. Matsukawa grunted. His hard-on twitched. Iwaizumi laughed. “I knew you are a maso. Why else you keep sticking to me all this time?”

“Shut up, I need you,” snapped Matsukawa, not really amused by the remark because he was still not satisfied.

“Come here, I’ll return the favour,” said Iwaizumi, still taking it lightly. He pushed Matsukawa to his back with ease, and then he licked only the head for a while, mischievous.

“You never know when to quit, don’t you?” protested Matsukawa, irked.

“Well, you’re easy to be riled up, even with lack of appropriate expressions,” said Iwaizumi jokingly as he stroked the shaft. It was irritating, but before Matsukawa could be angry with him, the other had begun sucking him hungrily. He couldn’t help but to groan loudly, the loudest he ever made. Iwaizumi chuckled around his member, sending unexpected additional vibrations.

“Don’t laugh!”

But, seriously, Matsukawa didn’t last long. He was already at the edge when it was all started. It took him everything in him not to come as soon as Iwaizumi put him in his mouth. Matsukawa didn’t shout when he came, though, he gruffly guffawed. Another thing that would be added to Iwaizumi’s teasing list.

“You okay?” asked Iwaizumi, wiping his mouth. Matsukawa let out his longest sigh yet. Iwaizumi chuckled.

“What are we doing?” wondered Matsukawa loudly, eyes to the ceiling. He didn’t have any strength left. Iwaizumi dropped himself next to Matsukawa, lying on his side.

“I liked it,” said Iwaizumi without hesitation. Matsukawa turned to face him. Such manliness.

“I liked it too,” he replied without any haze of doubt. Iwaizumi reached out to stroke Matsukawa’s hair. “We’ve known each other for a while, but only now you used my first name. I got shivers.”

“I know,” said Iwaizumi smugly. “I saw your pupils dilated exponentially when I called your first name. I think I should not use it casually after this.”

“Yeah, unless you wanna fuck. You can call me Issei and we can just go and screw somewhere,” Matsukawa said with his returning poker face. Iwaizumi reddened slightly, but he agreed anyway without missing a beat—it made Matsukawa’s poker face faltered a bit.

“You don’t fuck girls?” asked Iwaizumi. It was unsettling, but Matsukawa knew he didn’t mean to belittle him or intimidate him.

“They have too little muscle, I’m always afraid breaking their bones,” Matsukawa replied coolly. “I never told anyone, but I actually prefer muscled men than cute girls.”

“Bullshit,” Iwaizumi chortled. “I’d fuck girls if they weren’t so annoying. You get confessions as much as you eat every day, how come you never fucked one? Even if you don’t like them, you could always sleep with one out of curiosity, right?”

Matsukawa huffed and said, “As I told you just now: They don’t have enough muscles. They don’t get me excited—why else I rejected everyone?” Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Yeah, right. That’s why you drove girls away from me too while at it, right? Because I do have enough to your liking and you don’t like girls having first taste of it, right?”

Iwaizumi was thankful for Matsukawa’s constant help to gently reject girls that showed interest in him. He never actually wondered why he even bothered to do it. He assumed Matsukawa just knew that he would make them cry should Iwaizumi do it himself. Now the answer was laid bare before his eyes.

“Yeah, perfect amount,” Matsukawa agreed. He ran his hand on Iwaizumi’s chest. It was better when he could feel them, not just seeing.

“Now I need to shower one more time,” humoured Iwaizumi, hooking their legs together. He said it, but he held Matsukawa closer instead. It wasn’t like they would move out of the bed anytime soon.

“You need to report, don’t you?” asked Matsukawa.

“I have before I bought the noodles. Don’t worry about it.”

“Kay.”

The room was a bit cold now that midnight was approaching and the outdoor temperature had cooled down. They needed to clean up, but the position felt so nice. They stayed quiet in each other’s arms for a moment until Iwaizumi finally thought a second shower was definitely out of question. They did wash up quickly and went back to bed. However, the second time they were in bed, there was an unexplained awkwardness between them. They just sat on the mattress and stared at each other, half-naked.

“I guess… we could use some pyjamas?” Matsukawa suggested. Iwaizumi thought of it pensively for a full minute until he suddenly pulled the other man into his arms and laid themselves on the bed. Matsukawa giggled, daringly ruffling Iwaizumi’s hair. They grinned at each other and then just hugged.

“Wait,” Matsukawa said, a belated worry arise, “Did you lock the door?”

“Nope,” Iwaizumi confidently replied.

“…”

Matsukawa was speechless. He stared at Iwaizumi with his expressionless look.

“It’s fine. If anyone found out about this in the morning, I’d just say that I’d torture them until they beg to be killed.”

Matsukawa did not seem to be convinced, but Iwaizumi could not care less for the moment. He needed sleep and he would drag Matsukawa to sleep right now right here. Then, the shield must relish. The taller one wrapped his arms around the buff one, and so they drifted to dreamland.

Of course, they didn’t need to know that their friend, Hanamaki, was outside when they were busy making out. He kindly put a sign not to come near the room for whatever reason. Hanamaki wished he hadn’t been so friendly and generous enough to seek his two best friends when he received a bottle of good sake as a reward for their work tonight. He ended up drinking the whole bottle alone and being wasted in the garden. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were, ironically, the ones to find him.

“Hana, you shouldn’t have drunk the whole bottle yourself. That one is strong,” said Matsukawa, which obviously meant “Why didn’t you share?”.

“At least drink it inside. You could get cold sleeping like that,” said Iwaizumi, which was as it was, no hidden meaning because he was the freakishly manly Iwaizumi Hajime.

“You have no idea…” Hanamaki’s voice trailed. God, they had absolutely no idea. For all Hanamaki knew, that wouldn’t be the last, but he would rather it be the last for him to run into.


End file.
